April Fools
by Agent BM
Summary: It's april fools day in the arcade, and it's time for some jokes and pranks. step inside and prepare to do some laughing, this summary might suck but the real story is better, please review and don't be afraid to send in some prank suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**April** **Fools**

**I don't own WIR**

**I know it's not April, but that's not stopping me from writing this story full of funny stuff. So get comfy and ready to do some laughing because here's the story**

It was a nice, peaceful morning for the game characters. The racers all sat at the starting line, waiting for President Vanellope to show up. Candlehead and Taffyta were arguing

"I told you to lock the door last night and when i come in the morning the door's unlocked, what if somebody robbed me?" asked Taffyta angrily

"I forgot ok? You know how i am" said Candlehead

"Why i oughta-

Vanellope drove up to the starting line

"Greetings racers, i have some announcements, first, Taffyta, I'm sick of your bully bully ways, you're banned from racing" said Vanellope

"WHAT?!" shouted Taffyta

"And Candlehead, that can-don't, is gonna cost you a week in the fungeon" said Vanellope

Candlehead stood in shock

Racers Reese Caramel and Honey Potts drove up

"What's going on?" asked Honey

"Reese, apparently Jean Jackets aren't proper racing material, so i'm gonna take this" said Vanellope before taking Reese's Jacket off her body

"Hey what's the big-

"Crumbelina, your coffee tastes horrible, i'm shutting your shop down" said Vanellope

"But you can't-

"And Herschel, no more oreo hats, it's against racing regulations" said Vanellope before taking his hat "I'm afraid i'm gonna burn this Jacket and Hat"

The racers looked at her in shock

"April Fools everybody" said Vanellope before laughing

Candlehead fainted

"I'm just joking everybody, Reese here's your jacket, Herschel your hat" said Vanellope

"It's april fools day? And i forgot?" asked Gloyd

"That's right, i got you all" said Vanellope

she laughed real hard

"Good one ms. President, you really got me" said Taffyta

"That's only the first prank i have" said Vanellope

"There's more?" asked Herschel

"Oh you have no idea" said Vanellope

**That's it for chapter 1, more funny things to come soon, now for some crediting**

**Reese Caramel: Jubileena**

**Herschel Nougatson: Captain Alaska**

**Honey Potts: VickyT36**

**If you have suggestions for pranks, feel free to share them**


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin drove up to the starting line in his cart and walked over to his mom and dad with a brown box

"Here's the thing you wanted mom, me and Lucy spent all morning making them just the way you wanted them" said Kevin

"Thanks son" said Vanellope

Kevin hugged his parents and glitched back to his kart

"See you in 2 hours" said Kevin

He drove away

"You want to do the honors?" asked Vanellope

"Yes please" said Rancis

Rancis opened the box and inside were what looked like normal chocolate chip cookies. He walked up to Taffyta and Candlehead who were talking

"Candlehead, Taffyta, my wife apologizes for the pranks this morning, no hard feelings i hope. Our kids made cookies to say we're sorry for what she did" said Rancis

Candles and Taff each took a cookie and bit into them. Steam came out of their ears, their faces turned red and their mouths breathed fire

"Our kids made them with habanero hot sauce, April fools, Again" said Rancis before laughing

Taffyta and Candlehead ran away to find something to soothe their mouths while Rancis walked back to his wife

"That was hilarious, let me try" said Vanellope

She took the box and walked over to Reese, Herschel, and Honey who were on their lunch break

"Herschel, Reese, i'm sorry about taking your things, have a cookie" said Vanellope

"Can i have one?" asked Honey

"No you can't have one" said Vanellope

Herschel and Honey bit into a cookie and their mouths caught on fire. Honey and Vanellope laughed at the 2

"My kids made them, they made them with Habanero hot sauce, april fools, again" said Vanellope

"That was funny Vanellope" said Honey

"Thanks" said Vanellope

Herschel chugged down an entire bottle of pepsi while Reese chugged an entire bottle of sprite

"Hey do you have any hot sauce?" asked Honey

"Yeah in my kart why?" asked Vanellope

"I have a prank i want to do" said Honey

"That's it, i can't stand these pranks, i'm done for the day. I'll be at work if anyone wants me" said Reese before getting up and leaving with her lunch

(10 minutes later)

Honey approached Gloyd

"Hey Gloyd, i'm not that hungry anymore, you want the rest of my sandwich?" asked Honey

Gloyd took her sandwich

"Thanks Honey" said Gloyd

Gloyd took a bite and his mouth caught on fire

"April fools gloyd"

Honey left laughing

Gloyd ran away. Honey went back to her kart and when she sat down she heard a fart noise, she sat on a whoppee cushion. There was a note from Reese that said 'April fools Honey, i couldn't leave without a small prank'


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's been a while since i've updated this. Since i didn't get enough prank ideas i could actually use to keep this going long enough i'm gonna have to cut things short. Anyway here's the chapter. In case you don't remember or don't know, Vanellope and her family are being real jerks with pranking, and well here's some more pranks they're gonna do**

(Honey Potts)

Vanellope's daughter Lucy delivered some flowers for Honey's bees to pollenate from

"Here you go my little workers. Some special flowers" said Honey

Her bees buzzed with joy and went towards the flowers. But once they landed on them they passed out. The bees that didn't get near the flowers flew back to their hives

"What's wrong my little workers?" asked Honey

She picked up one of the flowers and sniffed it. She passed out. Lucy came towards honey wearing a beekeeper suit

"April fools Honey, i covered those flowers with my new 'Special' spray" said Lucy before laughing

Honeys bees flew towards lucy to attack her but she sprayed them with her 'special' spray

"Sleep tight" said Lucy

(Ron Cinnadon)

Ron was napping in front of his house. Vanellope poured shaving cream on his hand and tickled his nose with a feather. He splattered the cream over his face and woke up

"What the?" asked Ron angrily

"April Fools Ron" said Vanellope

(Candlehead)

Candlehead was in her kart at her house lighting another candle on her head when Rancis walked up to her eating a cake. He had a second plate in his hands

"Hey candles" said Rancis

"Hey Rancy" said Candlehead

"Please don't call me that" said Rancis

"Do you prefer buttercup?" asked Candlehead

"Please don't call me that either. Anyway care for some of this delicious chocolate cake?" asked Rancis

"Sure" said Candlehead

She ate Rancis' other cake in one bite and breathed fire before rushing inside

"April fools candlehead" said Rancis

He walked away laughing hard

(Gloyd)

Gloyd was in his house getting prank gags and toys to use on the other racers when he got a call from Vanellope

"Yes President?" asked Gloyd

"Gloyd, how would you like to help me with some pranks?" asked Vanellope

"It would be my pleasure President Vanellope" said Gloyd happily

"Then get down to my throne room right away" said Vanellope

Gloyd ran out of his bedroom but slipped on banana peels lying on his stairs. Vanellope burst into his house

"April fools gloyd" said Vanellope

"I can't feel my arms" said Gloyd

(Herschel Nougatson)

He sipped on a soda he had in his office and breathed fire

"Oh come on" shouted Herschel

"April fools Herschel" shouted Lucy and Kevin

"Not funny" said Herschel

(Taffyta)

"April fools taffyta" shouted Rancis

taffyta had half her hair shaved off because she fell asleep in her kart

"My hair" said taffyta

"It'll grow back" said Rancis before running away

(Crumbelina)

"April fools" said Lucy and Kevin as they glitched away from an angry crumbelina

Her body was covered in feathers and peanut butter.

(Reese Caramel)

Reese was in her art business painting an ad for Gloyds pumpkin side business. She got a phone call in the back and went to answer it. Vanellope and her husband and kids went to their work. The kids got the floor wet while Rancis threw banana peels and ice to make it more slippery. Vanellope moved a few shelves and the family went behind the stores front desk. Vanellope rang a bell on the desk

"Reese, i'd like to make an order" said Vanellope

"I'm coming" said Reese

She rushed out of her office but slipped and slid towards the front desk. She tried to get up but slipped towards some of her shelves. A few boxes fell and a few bottles smashed on her legs and body

"April fools" shouted the family

"I can't feel my legs" said Reese

(A half hour later)

Reese's friend Jubileena and a few paramedics dragged out of the store and into an ambulance

"You're gonna be alright Reese" said Jubileena

"Come on we said april fools" said Vanellope

The ambulance drove away.

"I think we should head home now" said Kevin

"I agree" said Vanellope

Vanellope and her family got in their karts and drove away. The racers were angry. Vanellope and her family were taking this holiday way too far. After dropping Reese off at her house to rest, Jubileena sent a text to the racers

'Meet me at my house tonight'

**Honey belongs to VickyT36**

**Herschel belongs to Captain Alaska**

**Reese belongs to Jubileena  
**

**Ron belongs to Smokescreen2814**


	4. Chapter 4

(Jubileena's house, 6:30 pm)

All the racers minus candlehead were in Jubileena's living room to discuss the behavior of Vanellope and her family today

"Ok everyone, you all know why you're here. President Vanellope's gone too far with her pranks" said Jubileena

"Her kids covered me with Peanut butter and feathers" said Crumbelina

"She almost broke my arm" said Gloyd

"She made me splatter shaving cream over my face" said Ron

"We need to get back at her. We're gonna, hey where's candlehead?" asked Jubileena

"She said she has something special planned for us to do to them but she needs to get stuff first" said Taffyta

"What kind of stuff?" asked Jubileena

"I don't know, she said she needs to get ingredients for something first" said Taffyta

(The REAL Ghostbusters)

Candlehead entered the ghostbusters firehouse in the real ghostbusters arcade game carrying a paper bag. The ghostbusters were working on repairs to their car

"Hello welcome, we're the ghostbusters how can we help you?" asked Peter Venkman

"I'm collecting ingredients for a prank i'm pulling on my games leader. I need to see Slimer" said Candlehead

"What do you need that slimeball for?" asked Peter

"I need some slime from him" said Candlehead

"HEY SLIMER!" shouted Egon Spengler

A green ghost came out of the ceiling and noticed Candlehead

"Hello" said Slimer

"Aw he's so cute" said Candlehead

She took a donut out of her paper bag

"Want a donut?" asked Candlehead

Slimer flew towards candlehead and gobbled up the donut in one bite while Candlehead scraped a bit of slime off his body

"Thanks" said Candlehead

(back in sugar rush)

"So Vanellope and her family think they're so funny? Well wait til they see what we have to offer" said Jubileena "Teach them for breaking my friends legs"

"How will we get in the castle? The guards aren't just gonna let us in the front door" said Taffyta

"Vanellope has secret tunnels, but they're also part sewer tunnels so try not to breath too deeply in there. We'll go through the castle's air vents. Get them when we can, no way they're that smart to know where we are" said Gloyd

"Let's move" said Jubileena

(At the castle)

The racers have gotten into the air vents and were splitting up in various directions throughout the castle. Swizzle made it towards the kitchen where the castle chefs were preparing a dinner of licorice spaghetti and whoppers. He snuck down and took a jar out of his jacket. He put teddy grahams in Vanellope's plate, live gummy worms in Rancis', and squishy eyeballs in the kids plates. He snuck out of the room just as the chefs grabbed the plates. They took them out to the family

"Dinner is served Ms. President" said one of the chefs

"We did good today with those pranks" said Vanellope

"Nice job with the hot sauce cookies kids" said Rancis

"Thanks dad, it was our pleasure" said Kevin

Vanellope was about to take a bite out of her food. Lucy got up and slapped the fork out of Vanellope's hand

"Mom don't eat that" said Lucy

"Why not?" asked Vanellope

On the fork was one teddy graham.

"You're allergic to these aren't you?" asked Lucy

"Yes, highly when i eat them. Everyone check your food, i have a feeling we have more surprises in our food" said Vanellope

Everyone looked through their spaghetti and saw the surprises that swizzle left them

"Very funny, very funny chefs" shouted Vanellope

"Ms President, we didn't put that stuff in there" said a chef

"Then if you didn't who did?" asked Rancis

One of the family's carebots rolled into the room with Swizzle frozen in a block of ice

"Look who i found sneaking around" said the carebot

"Swizzle, thought you could prank the masters huh? Throw him out" said Vanellope

"Right away, carebot is online"

The carebot dragged Swizzle towards the front door and threw him out. His ice block shattered and he was free.

"Well that didn't work" said Swizzle

(After dinner)

Rancis was about to use the bathroom and was greeted by gloyd who was wearing a hockey mask and carrying a knife

"Hello Gloyd" said Rancis

Gloyd dropped his knife

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Gloyd

"That stupid hat you forgot to take off. GUARDS" shouted Rancis

The guards grabbed Gloyd and threw him out, literally

"Ouch that really hurt" said Gloyd

(With Lucy)

Lucy was lying in bed watching her favorite show, listening to music on her phone and texting while a carebot massaged her feet and tried to make her comfortable. The bot grabbed her phone and lowered the volume of her music

"Don't have your music so loud master lucy, you don't want to go deaf"

"Thanks for the tip carebot" said Lucy

Carebot went back to massaging Lucys feet but heard something

"Excuse me a moment"

The carebot extended its neck and fired a stun beam into the air vent and pulled out Taffyta

"Hi Taffyta" said Lucy

"Hi lucy" said Taffyta

"GUARDS!" shouted Lucy

4 guards came into the room

"Throw her out, she's disrupting my me time, And have a few carebots patrol the vents, see if anyone else is up there" said Lucy

"Right away" said the guards

The guards grabbed Taffyta and threw her out

"She didn't even give me a chance" said Taffyta angrily as she walked away

(With Kevin)

Kevin was in his room playing a video game on his tv with a carebot monitoring him

"To get through faster, try blowing up that control center"

"Good idea" said Kevin

Someone knocked on the door

"Come in" said Kevin

The door opened to reveal a crude cardboard cutout of Vanellope

"Hello son" said Minty in a really bad impression of Vanellope

"Mom?" asked Kevin

"Yes that is me" said Minty

"You're not my mom" said Kevin

"Put down that video game, i have something i want to say to you. First i- oh, my head hurts. I'm feeling really really strange" said Minty

Minty knocked off the head of the cutout

"Ow what's happening to me? My head fell off" said Minty

She squirted ketchum out of the top

"What, doesn't that scare you?" asked Minty

"Carebot" said Kevin

"Carebot is online. Intruder detected" said Carebot

"Hey, what're you doing? You can't hurt your own mother" said Minty

The carebot threw the cutout away and grabbed Minty

"By far, that's the stupidest attempt to get me i have ever seen" said Kevin "GUARDS"

The guards threw minty out. A few carebots came out carrying the other racers who were sneaking around the castle, some were frozen while others were stunned. They threw them all outside the gates

"Minty that was the stupidest thing i've ever seen" said Herschel

"What was it?" asked Honey

"She used a cheap cardboard cutout" said Jubileena

"That is pretty stupid" said Honey

"It was worth a shot" said Minty "Almost worked on this show i saw online"

"Almost is the big word there" said Adorabeezle


	5. Chapter 5

(2 hours later back at Jubileena's house)

Candlehead told all the racers to meet her back there to reveal her plan

"Where've you been?" asked Taffyta

"Been collecting ingredients for a knock out gas" said Candlehead

"What ingredients?" asked Swizzle

"First i went to the real ghostbusters game and got some ghost slime, then i went to lets go jungle and got a couple spider legs, wasn't easy. Then i went to street fighter the movie the game-

"Street fighter the movie the game? What kind of game is that?" asked Gloyd

"Weird but interesting one. Been here for 3 years and i never noticed it. I got some rare plants there. Got a terminator cpu chip for another thing i'm working on. Some peppers, gas masks, weapons, and an acklays tooth from the star wars about 2 rows from ours, that was not easy one bit to get that" said Candlehead "And a few other things i got from my store"

"So what is your plan exactly Candles?" asked Jubileena

"I'm making a knock out gas that'll knock out Vanellope, her family, and all her guards once put into the air vents. It'll keep them out all night, long enough for us to get them back. The terminator cpu chip i can mix together with my phone and send an emp blast to knock out her carebots so they can't get us" said Candlehead

"Wow candles, never heard you say anything smart before" said Taffyta

"I'm smart when i want to be" said Candlehead

"So what're these weapons for exactly?" asked Gloyd

"Her guards mentioned a few times during their 'Off hours' while they're drunk that Vanellope has something for if her guards and carebots weren't doing their job, they would handle intruders, they're her best and last line of defense in protecting her. I don't know what this security thing she has is, but you never know what she has. Could be blood sucking zombie robots for all i know" said Candlehead

"Blood sucking zombie robots? That's the stupidest thing i've ever heard" said Minty

"Not as stupid as your cardboard cutout" said Candlehead

"Will you all shut up about that" said Minty angrily

"Anyway, heres what i have in mind for what we do to those prankers. Rancis likes his hair? Well we're gonna shave it" said Candlehead

"I'm doing it, he shaved off my hair, i'm shaving his" said Taffyta

Candlehead pulled 2 needles out of her pocket

"This vial give to lucy, this one Kevin, it has weird side effects that'll make them scream. Jubi you said Reese is good with dying hair? Bring her, dye Vanellope's hair pink while Honey, inject Vanellope with this needle, it'll give her polka dots on her skin" said Candlehead as she gave honey a needle

"This feels so wrong, but it feels good in a way" said Honey

"I'll inject Rancis with this needle, make his skin look like space" said Candlehead

"This is gonna be a prank they won't forget" said Adorabeezle

"We leave at midnight" said Candlehead

(Later)

Vanellope and her family were asleep in their beds all warm and cozy. The guards and carebots were doing their rounds through the hallways. Candlehead released her knock out gas through the air vents and within minutes the guards were knocked out. She released an emp blast through her phone that made all the carebots useless and stand lifeless. Any living and breathing thing in the castle was unconscious until morning. The racers entered the castle with gas masks on and opened a few windows to let the gas clear faster. When it did they threw their masks off and went to the bedrooms

"Stay alert, and watch out for Vanellope's top secret security system" said Candlehead

Reese, Honey, Gloyd and Taffyta entered Vanellopes bedroom. Taffyta tried to turn on the lights but the power wasn't working, most likely from the emp blast candlehead sent. The 4 racers turned on flashlights from their phones and saw Vanellope and Rancis, peacefully sleeping. Taffyta grabbed an electric hair cutter from Gloyd

"This is revenge pretty boy" said Taffyta

Gloyd and Honey injecting the needles candlehead gave them into the 2's bodies but heard something. A metal clanking sound was heard in the room

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Honey as she waved her flashlight around

"It's probably nothing" said Reese as she grabbed Vanellope's hair

Honey heard a faint buzzing sound. She turned around

"Reese look out"

Honey pushed Reese out of the way of being hit by something. Something appeared behind Gloyd and Taffyta and threw them to the side. All the racers could see were 2 figures with glowing red eyes and weapons with pink electricity coming out of both ends of the weapon. The figures grabbed their phones, turned the lights off and threw them to the side. No one could see anything but the 2 figures eyes and weapons

"That must be Vanellope's high tech security backup system" said Gloyd

"But what are those things?" asked Honey

"I've seen them somewhere, but where?" asked Reese

The 2 machines spun their weapons in the air like batons and charged for the racers. They swung their weapons but the racers were lucky enough to move out of the way of the attackers. Laser shots were heard outside the bedroom which meant the others must've had problems of their own. The 4 racers stumbled out of the bedroom and ran as the attackers pursued


	6. Chapter 6

The 2 guards chased the racers into the kitchen. Before they could attack a grenade was thrown at them that blew them up. All the racers approached the 2 guards

"I've seen these before, Magnaguards. Vanellope must've gotten them from a star wars game. See she made some changes" said Gloyd

The 2 droids were wearing security guard hats and wore mint green capes that read 'Sugar Rush Security Force' and had a big V underneath the words. Candlehead came into the kitchen

"You guys ok?" asked Candlehead

"Yeah, we're fine" said Taffyta

"Let's go before more of them show up" said Candlehead

4 more magnaguards burst out of the ceiling

"By order of the President, you are under arrest" said a droid

"You all handle them, i'll get the rest of the family" said Candlehead

Candlehead ran out of the kitchen leaving the racers alone with the killer droids. Taffyta fired a laser blast at a droid but it didn't hurt it

"Their armor must be strong" said Taffyta

The guards ran for the racers and swung their electro staffs in the air trying to hit them.

"Hey bucket head" shouted Honey

A guard faced her and she threw a pot at it which it easily deflected with its staff. The guard approached her

"Not good" said Honey

The guard swung his staff but Taffyta pushed her out of the way and got zapped with electricity

"You ok?" asked Honey

"I'll be fine" said Taffyta

The guard swung its staff at the 2 again but before its staff could reach them Adorabeezle stabbed the middle of its body with another staff. She kicked off the guards head and the guard fell to the ground

"Looks like that fighting class really payed off" said Adorabeezle

The other racers fired lasers at the other guards and took one down. The final 2 guards knocked out about half of the racers with their staffs electricity. Gloyd clashed with a droid and grabbed its weapon. He spun it around prepared to fight. The droid was taken down by a barrage of laser blasts. The final droid retreated off into the darkness

"After it" shouted Gloyd

"Let it go, it's just one droid" said Jubileena

"Lets just get Candlehead and go" said Taffyta

"Where is she anyway?" asked Gloyd

(Lucy's room)

Candlehead was in Lucys room taking Jewelry off of Lucys body and putting them on herself. Taffyta walked in, noticed this, and slapped her real hard in the face

"What are you doing?" asked Taffyta "We're here to prank not steal" said Taffyta angrily

"I'm not stealing anything" said Candlehead

"Then take off your jacket and let me see whats in there" said Taffyta

"well-

Taffyta unzipped candleheads jacket and threw it off. 2 things landed on the ground. One was a star wars Jawa action figure still in the box that was in another language, and the other was a frame that had 2 game cartridges, gold and grey colored that read 'Nintendo World Championships 1990' on the front of them. On Candleheads body were necklaces and bracelets and a pair of earrings she stole from Lucy, and in her Jackets pocket were the keys to Vanellopes kart

"Seriously?" asked Taffyta

"Why do they get all of these nice things, i want some nice things like this too" said Candlehead

"A jawa? seriously?" asked Taffyta

"It was in a glass case that read 'My prized figure' so it must be valuable. And these games are worth a lot of money. The jewelry looks nice on me and wouldn't it be cool if i drove Vanellope's kart for just one day?" asked Candlehead

"Put the stuff back" said Taffyta

"Fine Ms Grumpy strawberry" said Candlehead

Candlehead put all the stuff back where she found it

"So did you do whatever it was you were doing?" asked Taffyta

"Yes, they've been injected with my 'Special medicine'. When they wake up they'll be shocked. And we'll be there to say we did it" said Candlehead

More magnaguards approached the racers along with commando and assassin droids. The commando and assassin droids fired laser blasts at them

"Or we could come back later" said Jubileena

"Later's good" said Candlehead

All the racers ran out of the castle with the droids following them.


	7. Chapter 7

(The Next Morning: 9:30 am)

Vanellope opened her eyes and yawned. She put on her bathrobe and slippers and walked to the bathroom, not yet noticing what the racers have done to her. She rubbed her eyes, looked into the mirror and screamed which woke up Rancis

"Vanellope, why're you screaming?" asked Rancis

"My hair is pink, my skin is covered in colorful dots, and what happened to you?" asked Vanellope

"What do you mean what happened to me?" asked Rancis

Vanellope dragged him in front of the bathroom mirror and he screamed in horror. His beautiful golden hair was shaved in the shape of a tic tac toe game and his skin had stars all over it

"What happened to me?" asked Rancis

Lucy ran into the bedroom

"Mom, Dad, i think there's something wrong with me" said Lucy

Her skin was colored like a rainbow

"I don't know" said Rancis

"I don't even want to say what happened to kevin" said Lucy

"What happened to him?" asked Vanellope

They all ran to kevins room and knocked on the door

"Kevin, son?" asked Rancis

"I don't have no fingers, don't look at me i'm hideous" shouted Kevin

Vanellope opened the door and was shocked. Her son was the color purple, and his hands were replaced by horse hooves and he had a horse tail coming out of his pants. A horn popped up out of his head

"What's happening to me? I need a doctor or something" shouted Kevin

"APRIL FOOLS!"

The family looked in the hallway and saw all the racers in sugar rush.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" shouted Vanellope angrily

"Consider it a little revenge for all those nasty pranks you did to us yesterday" said Jubileena

"Come on it was a joke, don't you have funny bones in you?" asked Kevin

"Not when it came to the stuff you all did" said Crumbelina

"What did you put in us?" asked Lucy angrily

"Why do i have horse feet for hands?" asked Kevin angrily

"Why is my hair PINK?" asked Vanellope angrily

"Why is my hair mostly GONE?" asked Rancis angrily

"Well i bought a magic kit from this gypsy woman, mixed up a bunch of random ingredients, put them in needles and put them in you all" said Candlehead

"I shaved your head" said Taffyta

"I dyed your hair" said Reese

"Serves you right for all those mean pranks going to far" said Sticky

"Why i oughta-

"Hey be glad it was just that, Candlehead wanted to steal your stuff" said Taffyta "Caught her taking Lucy's jewelry and Vanellopes keys"

"HEY!" shouted Lucy and Vanellope

"By the way kevin, why's a jawa your prized figure? I mean its just a jawa" said Candlehead

"Vinyl cape instead of cloth,very rare and worth about, Hey why am i explaining this to you, FIX US" shouted Kevin

"Ok i guess the joke's over. Candlehead give them the antidote" said Taffyta

"The antidote? Oh right that antidote, its in my kart i'll just go get it" said Candlehead

She walked away and then ran at full speed

"She's not coming back is she?" asked Vanellope

"Nope" said Taffyta

"Is this the part where we start running?" asked Gloyd

"What do you think?" asked Rancis

Vanellope pulled her phone out of her bathrobe and pushed a few things. Magnaguards popped out of secret compartments in the walls

"Get them" said Vanellope

The guards charged for the racers. The racers screamed and ran away.

"Totally worth it" said Gloyd

"Shut up gloyd" said Taffyta


End file.
